


His

by Jedi_MI



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Noctis Lucis Caelum, Biting, F/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Prompto Argentum, Oral Sex, Possessive Ignis, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o au, cum play (is that a thing?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_MI/pseuds/Jedi_MI
Summary: In the Crown City it was a given that all alphas took suppressants to manager their ruts, making them shorter and less "animalistic."   Now Crown City is in ruins, the prince and his four friends are on the run, the alphas have run out of their medication, and Ignis' rut just hit.  Thankfully you, his mate, are with him.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write a little something with Ignis calling the reader "mine" and... this is what came out of it.

Something was definitely up with Ignis, you thought as you stared across the campfire at your mate.  To a casual observer they probably won’t notice the difference in his demeanor, but you could tell by the stiffness in his posture as he stirred dinner, in the slight frown on his face when he looked over to the rest of your group, something was definitely wrong.

 

You tried to put it out of your mind until you could get some semblance of privacy to talk to him, knowing that, as the private person he is, he couldn’t want the others to be privy to what might be bothering him.  With a sigh you turned your attention to Gladio, who was starting to tell you another one of his crazy crownsguard stories, when you felt strong arms wind tightly around your waist. With a slight rumble deep in his chest Ignis firmly pulled you back against his body.

 

“Ignis, what…” you began, surprised by this sort of affection in front of anyone by the normally stoic man.

 

“Mine,” he growled out, eyes staring directly at Gladio.  Without breaking eye contact he brought his face down against your neck, deeply inhaling your scent, then bite down over the mating mark on your scent gland.

 

That’s when it hit you, the smell of sage and fire, the scent of Ignis, but much stronger than you’ve ever smelled it.  Ignis, like most alphas in the crown city, took suppressants to both control their scent and their instincts during ruts.  You knew Ignis had run out of suppressants some weeks ago, you assumed Gladio had as well, and this was totally uncharted territory for you.  Although you had been with Ignis during his ruts before he had always been on medication during them and he was, at most, perhaps slightly hornier, but still the same gentle partner he always was.  You could already tell, by the possessive way he was now holding you and the warning growl towards the other alpha, that this would be much different. 

 

“Woah, Iggy, chill out,” Gladio softly said, hands up placatingly.  You looked from Gladio over to your other two companions. Noctis appeared utterly bored by the tension between the two alphas, sitting in his chair with his attention on his phone, barely glancing up.  His mate, however, was clearly being affected by the scents and sounds rolling off Ignis. Prompto looked at you uneasily, indecision clear on his face on if he should try to intervene, pale skin flushing at the wave of alpha hormones hitting him.

 

Another low growl erupted from Ignis as he ground into you, the evidence of his arousal pressing hard against your back.  “Need you, now,” he grunted, nipping once more at the sensitive skin on your neck.

 

You sighed, thinking of your options.  You knew Ignis would be mortified if you did anything sexual where his friends might see or hear you, but you also didn’t think he could last until the two of you could find someplace more private to ride-out his rut.  That really only left one option and you really, really weren’t looking forward to doing this in the tent on the hard stone of the haven.

 

“Guys, maybe you should take the regalia and find a hotel to spend the next day or so in?  Give us some privacy?” You had barely gotten the words out of your mouth before you felt Ignis’ hand slide under your shirt and start groping your breast, hips still rutting against your back.  You felt the heat in your face start spreading down your neck and chest and took a deep breath to try to stop yourself from grinding back into Ignis. You, at least, could control your hormones until the others left.  You hoped.

 

“You sure?” Prompto asked, nervously walking over to stand next to Gladio.  Ignis spared a glance up at him and, realizing it was not another alpha homing in on his territory, went back to attacking your neck with teasing bites, one hand fondling a breast while the other drifted south towards your pants.

 

“Oooookay Iggy,” you squeal, gripping his wondering hand with yours to stop it from going any further.  “Yes, go, please, we’ll be fine here. Just be back before sunset tomorrow. Ignis should be… better by then.”

 

You didn’t get a chance to say anything further as Ignis, patience gone, spun you around, lifted you into his arms, and made for the tent.  All you could do was grip his broad shoulders as he ducked into the tent and gently (thankfully) set you down on his bedroll, and then he was on you, tongue demanding entry into your mouth as his hands resumed their exploration of your body.  You sincerely hoped the others were already gone as you moaned into Ignis’ mouth and brought a leg up to wrap around his waist, pulling him on top of you and grinding up into him.

 

Ignis groaned, large hands pawing at the buttons of your shirt. With an irritated huff he tore the fabric from your body, shirt ripping and buttons scattering across the tent floor.

 

“Ignis!” You chastised.  “You’re going to be fixing that.”

 

He sat up, long, lean legs straddling your hips.  He stared down at you with lust-filled eyes, irises blown wide and black with just a halo of brilliant green. “Later,” he grunted, hands working open your pants with renewed vigor.  You lifted your hips and in a flash you were laid bare before your lover, his eyes roving your body with a look of rapture on his face. With a smirk he brought your legs to rest against his broad shoulders and dipped his head between your thighs, tongue gently licking your folds before you felt them parted and he began eagerly lapping at your dripping sex.  You couldn’t stop the moan that escaped you as his talented tongue began swirling around your clit. 

 

“You taste delectable, dear heart.  Mine, all mine,” he groaned against your soft skin, nipping gently at the scent gland in your groin before his tongue resumed its assault.  Slowly he started inserting his long, thin fingers, the feel of his calloused digits against your tight walls heavenly as he began a steady rhythm.  The moan you let out when he began fucking you with his fingers was absolutely filthy and you quickly covered your mouth, embarrassed. Ignis, however, was having none of that and reached up with his free hand to remove yours from your face.  His mouth and chin were soaked with your fluid, his eyes boring into yours as he slowly began licking his lips. With a sexy quark of his lips he removed his fingers from your body and began sensually licking your juices from them, moaning as if he’d never tasted anything so good.

 

“Six, Ignis,” you gasped as he loomed over you, cock thicker then you had ever seen it, even during his ruts, the knot at the base already starting to grow.  “Please.”

 

“You want this, mine?  You want me to fill you with my seed, knot you?  You need my cock, don’t you? I’m going to fuck you until the only thing you can think of, the only thing you’ll ever want, is me and my knot.”  Your eyes widened at the words coming out of Ignis’ mouth; innuendos and terrible puns you were used to, dirty talk was not something you had ever expected out of the man.

 

“Gods, yes, please,” you begged, the pheromones in the air and your own raging hormones getting the better of you, making your head spin, your body desperate for your mate. “Ignis, I need you.”

 

His lips found yours again in a heated, sloppy kiss, as his body pressed heavily against yours, the tip of his engorged cock teasing your wet entrance one, twice, before Ignis sheathed himself fully into you in one sharp thrust.  You arched against him, fingers clawing at his shoulders in an effort to ground yourself from the overwhelming sensations assaulting your senses: The spice and heat of Ignis’ scent, bolder then you’d ever experienced thanks to his rut; the sight of his large body eclipsing yours, the bulge of his biceps holding his weight over you, the flex of his abdominals; the feel of him pistoning inside you, the swell of his knot bumping up against you but not quite penetrating.  It was almost too much.

 

You and Ignis had always seemed to be in sync when making love, bodies moving together in a perfectly choreographed dance.  This time, however, you could barely keep up with his frantic thrusts, barely able to do more then hold on as he completely took over.  You could feel your climax approaching fast, the heat pooling in your belly and tingling throughout your body. Ignis seemed to be able to sense it as well as he, impossibly, thrust harder into you, his knot finally working past your entrance and binding you together.  That seemed to be all your body could take as, with a shout, you came hard, Ignis biting into your sensitized mating gland as you came, prolonging your orgasm as you felt his hot seed releasing inside you. Ignis licked at the blood he had drawn from your neck, still thrusting inside you shallowly as his knot held you together, his body shaking above you with the force of his own continuing release.  After what seemed like ages he was finally still, taking several panting breaths before pressing his sweaty forehead against yours. 

 

With a gentleness he hadn’t shown since the unexpected rut began he bundled you up im his arms and carefully rolled you both onto your sides, bodies still intimately connected.  You knew from past ruts his knot wouldn’t go down for an hour or so, so you cuddled into Ignis and closed your eyes, utterly exhausted and knowing that this was far from over.

 

_____  
  
  


You awoke from your daze to the wet squelching, curious you slowly opened your eyes to the sight of Ignis, straddling your body once more, his fist working his swollen cock frantically.  With a moan and shudder he came, copious amounts of cum painting your chest. He took a moment to catch his breath and then brought his hands lovingly through the mess he made on you, elegant fingers dipping in the creamy liquid and trailing it up your throat, swirling it around the enlarged mating gland there. With a happy sigh he repeated the process, gently coating as much of your body as he could, a content smile on his face the entire time.  You laid under him quietly, letting him decorate your body as he saw fit, until he finally seemed pleased with his work and snuggled down next to you on the sleeping bag. “Alphas are so weird,” you muttered, kissing his cheek and laying your head against his chest, his arms curling around you protectively.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually had more written (well, more SEX written, and the rest of the guys returning), but this seemed like a good place to end.


End file.
